1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior structural assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle interior structural assembly that includes a central section of a dashboard that is spaced apart from the floor of the vehicle interior.
2. Background Information
The passenger compartment or cockpit area of a vehicle typically includes a center console. The center console is typically mounted to the floor of the vehicle and includes cup holder sections. Such a center console blocks egress between the front seats of the vehicle and the space behind the front seats.